


Towaie

by wamomo



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, Stripper AU, idk how to tag this tbqh, it won't be graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29925597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamomo/pseuds/wamomo
Summary: The plan was to get dinner, catch up, and fall soundly asleep after having a couple beers with his brother. A nice dinner with his brother, that was the plan.He was supposed to be home by midnight at the latest, but when he finally remembered to check the time it was 2:55 AM.
Relationships: Asakura Yoh/Kyouyama Anna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Towaie

He definitely didn’t count on being in such a place.

The plan was to get dinner, catch up, and fall soundly asleep after having a couple beers with his brother. A nice dinner with his brother, that was the plan.

He was supposed to be home by midnight at the latest, but when he finally remembered to check the time it was 2:55 AM. 

The idea was to be home by midnight and sleep, not to be in a strip club at three in the morning.

With a long sigh, he settled into his seat and looked around. The place consisted on armchairs and wooden seats covered in leather and velvet, dim lamps on tiny tiny tables that looked like they were specifically designed to hold them.  Smoke blanketed the place, coming from both cigars and machines. Yoh supposed its function was to give the place a bit of mysticism, but really it just made him feel like he was having a really hard time seeing. To be fair, he wasn’t entirely sure if it was because of the smoke or because he might’ve drank a lot.

At 28 years old, Yoh Asakura could be considered a relatively quiet boy. Some would even say shy, especially his brother, who was responsible for his being in this place at three in the morning on a weeknight. The same brother who had been paying more attention to his lady friends than to him for a solid hour. He was sure he had brought him there with good intentions, to introduce him to some girl, probably, but he was having a hard time being completely convinced of this, the less his presence was recognized in the group.

He tried to remember the names of the girls who were sitting with them and was sure that at some point Hao had told him about them, but the details were blurry. Maybe he wasn't paying that much attention after all. The sound of ice clicking and glasses being put down on the table made him realize his brother had ordered another round. Was it his brother or one of his friends? The blonde who was settling in her seat seemed like the next possible suspect. He didn't want to shoot Hao such a disdainful look, but the exhaustion was wearing off what was normally endless patience.

"What," was all Hao said to him as he wrapped his arm around his brother's shoulders, wearing his brightest smile while he waved his drink with his free hand.

Ditching Hao seemed like a nearly impossible task for him at this point. It wasn't that late either, was it? Hao said something to the blue-haired girl and he’s so pleased to know her name is Kanna right in time to receive the glass of gin she handed him. He thanked her and made sure to add her name at the end. She simply clicked her glass to his in a much more delicate way he would’ve expected from the girl’s rough demeanor.

"I'm hungry," he heard himself say as he placed his hand on his stomach, which growled almost at the same time. Hao just laughed and pointed to a bowl of nuts that lay forgotten on the table.

“There are other things on the menu here, if you’d like,” he said with a wink and this time it was the blonde, Mari (he could swear her name was Mari), who nudged Hao on the side reprehensibly.

He tried visualising his fridge and though he knew it’s probably close to empty, it gave him the perfect momentum. He’s ready, it's perfect, the perfect excuse, he’s hungry so he’s leaving because he needed to eat. He rehearsed in his mind several times how he was going to get up and say his goodbyes as he started standing up but something distracted him the lights of the place got dimmer and dimmer and the type of music was slowly changing, getting deeper, more intense, more electronic. The small stage lit up slowly. 

Disoriented, he was suddenly covered in goosebumps as a strange hand passed over his neck and when he turned around he found two beautiful golden eyes staring right at him. The woman held his gaze with a smug smile both flirtatious and challenging. She walked past him and Yoh’s gaze could not help but follow her as she continued walking. He noticed her long blonde hair flowing left and right with each step, brushing against her back and before he knew it he’s enchanted with the two hollows that adorn her lower back.

He’s embarrassed to be looking at her that way, but not enough to look away, each click of her heels made her ass bounce slightly, and without realizing it, he was sitting down again, as if nothing had happened. 

Perhaps it was the saturated red light against her smooth skin, but he felt absolutely hypnotized. When she reached the stage he could only see her silhouette, moving in an almost piercing way to the beat of the music. 

"Her name is Anna," he heard the redhead tell him with a mocking smile.

  
  


When the alarm goes off and he bolts up, there is a pungent taste in his mouth and a throbbing in his head. He doesn’t remember much more from the night before.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I honestly truly don't know if I will either finish or even continue this because it's been A Struggle.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it.


End file.
